A Way to Get to You
by Agent KB
Summary: What if Arizona showed up right when Callie's marriage was falling apart? AU
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Another what if/AU story. It's also inspired by the song "If It Kills Me" by Jason Mraz (the song and lyrics will be relevant later). What if Arizona arrived just as Callie's marriage was falling apart?

Timeframe: Season Four, starting with the end 4.01 right after Bailey tells Callie she hopes tomorrow's better.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related to Grey's Anatomy and I seek no profit from this story. I just borrowed them for a little while to tell a story. I also do not own the parts of the story that exist and/or referenced in season four such as Callie getting promoted, George sleeping with Izzie, etc. All I did was stick Arizona in a little early. I also don't own Jason Mraz's beautiful song or lyrics.

Author's Note: O.K. so in order for this to work, I kind of took Erica out of the picture, still leaving Seattle Grace without a head of cardio and since Addison is gone after Burke and Cristina's wedding, Arizona basically is in her place being head of Peds (oh and there's no Dr. Kenley). To remind anyone who doesn't remember what happened in the first episode of the fourth season, Callie is chief resident, has a case with Alex and he goes behind her back to Bailey. Also George and Callie aren't doing to well and they're trying that baby makin thing. I apologize if any of this information isn't really needed but I'm trying to set the stage.

Callie sighed as she watched Bailey leave. 'I should be happy I got this. I deserve it, I deserve chief resident. So why do I feel like this?' Callie thought as she put her head in her hands. She sat there for a few minutes before she heard a voice.

"Excuse me?"

Callie looked up into some of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. She considered the woman in front of her. She didn't recognize her but she had to work at the hospital. The woman was wearing dark blue scrubs and a coat.

"Yes?" she asked sounding a little more frustrated than she would have liked.

Arizona studied the woman in front of her. There was no doubt she was beautiful and something about her was incredibly intriguing. Arizona also noticed how sad and defeated she looked. She felt for her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm Arizona Robbins, I'm the new head of Peds and I was told by one of the nurses inside that you're the chief resident. I just wanted to introduce myself and catch you before you left." Arizona smiled widely at Callie.

Callie sighed but couldn't help but be a little uplifted by the smile on Arizona's face. She offered a small smile and said "I'm Callie Torres, oh actually O'Malley I guess now. It's nice to meet you." Callie stood and extended her hand.

Arizona was a little disappointed that Callie was married but happy that she was smiling a little. "Well it's nice to meet you as well Callie." Arizona turned to walk away but then turned back and said "I know we just met and you don't know me very well but you looked a little sad and I want you to know I'm free to listen if you need it." She smiled warmly at Callie.

'That smile is incredible' thought Callie. She shrugged a little and shook the thought out. "Thank you. I will let you know" Said Callie.

Arizona gave her a slight nod then headed back inside.

Callie turned toward the parking lot and headed toward her car. She texted George to see if he would be home and hoped that maybe his day had gone a little better and she could lean on him a little.

Arizona tried to read the same sentence for the third time. She sighed and put the medical journal down. She was excited to start somewhere new and was very thankful that Dr. Montgomery had been so willing to share information and be available if she needed her. Arizona thought Dr. Montgomery's reputation preceded her and could tell she was well liked among her peers and patients. There was a lot to live up to and although Arizona was sure she was up for the challenge, it was still exhausting.

Arizona decided to walk around the hospital a little to clear her head. She walked past the nurses' station and stopped when she heard Callie's name. She placed herself somewhere inconspicuous and listened in.

"She's doing a horrible job. Everyone knows Bailey should have gotten chief resident." She heard one girl say.

The girl's companion responded "And did you see O'Malley and Stevens the other day? I swear I saw them sneak into a closet, he's probably cheating on her and she doesn't even know."

Arizona gasped a little and the girls jumped at the sound. She decided to slip away before she was found out. She hoped it wasn't true. She was happy she had offered her support earlier to Callie because it sounded like she probably needed it.

Arizona checked her watch, she figured she could take an hour break and went to find the nearest on call room to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This chapter is during and a little after the second episode of season 4. If you don't remember it was the meth lab explosion with the couple who was running a meth lab and had a little boy. I promise eventually this will veer completely away from the story as we know it but for now I'm only tweaking a little, well maybe more than a little.

"Karev page Dr. Robbins for a consult if you can't get the kid to stop screaming" said Callie as she walked past Karev toward the older patient in the explosion. 'Please let today be ok' she thought as she moved through the ER.

Callie had had too much work the night before and had to sleep in the hospital. She didn't know if she could do this. There was so much going on; she didn't know if she could deal with all of this. As she assessed her patient, she watched Izzie be incredibly nervous and clumsy. 'What is up with her?'

Arizona examined the young boy and tried to quiet him down. "Dr. Karev will you attend to Mr. Krissler? I'm going to take his son for a little walk and try to calm him down." Arizona picked the boy up.

"No I want, I want to be with my son, don't take him" said Mr. Krissler nervously. He started toward Arizona.

Arizona smiled sweetly and turned with the boy. "It's ok Mr. Krissler; I'll bring him right back." Arizona turned and left. She walked down the hallway and when out of sight, smelled the boy. She recognized the smell as meth and tried to come up with a plan. She spent a few moments to collect herself and then walked back to the room.

Mr. Krissler jumped up. "Mr. Krissler I'm going to call Dr. Shepherd for a consult since your son hit his head and then I'll be back. Karev can I talk to you in the hall?" Arizona moved to the door, keeping her eyes on Mr. Krissler.

When they were out of earshot Arizona whispered to Alex "Dr. Karev, I'm pretty sure that child has been exposed to meth. I need you to run some labs since the father is being hostile, make sure you're never alone in a room with him and definitely make sure that he's not alone with that child."

"Yes ma'am" said Alex.

Arizona left to find Callie. She found her in the hallway near one of the operating rooms. She approached her from behind and said "Callie? I need to tell you something about those victims of the explosion."

Callie turned around. 'Those blue eyes again' she thought. "Yeah?" she said.

'She still looks amazing even when she's stressed' thought Arizona. "I'm having Karev run labs to confirm but I'm pretty sure that the boy has been exposed to meth." She said seriously.

"What? How? Were they feeding it to him or shooting him up with it?" said Callie. 'Really? Today? Could it get any worse' she thought.

"I don't think so. He's a kid; he probably got it on his clothes or something and put his fingers in his mouth. It's ok, we'll treat him for it but it's of course important to note for the other victims." Said Arizona. She looked at Callie getting more and more frustrated and worn out. They had walked a little while they talked and she spied an on call room close. "Hey come here" she said and grabbed Callie's hand.

Callie followed Arizona into the on call room feeling a little confused. "Oh my god is there something else with this because I don't think I can take much more" she said.

Arizona closed the door and turned. "No no, it's just that you look like you need a breather or a chance to rant or something and I kind of go into crisis mode and try to help when I see people in need" Arizona smiled and tilted her head to the side a little.

Callie sighed. How was it that this woman having only spent a total of what was probably ten minutes with her, knew her so well? She shook her head a little "Thanks, I'm just trying so hard and I can't seem to get on top of everything. It's just like no matter how hard I work; it just doesn't make up for anything." Callie sat on a bottom bunk and put her head in her hands. "Not to mention I'm pretty sure my husband's cheating on me."

Arizona moved to squat in front of Callie. "How do you know?" she asked. She didn't want to pry too much but she sensed that since Callie already opened up a little, it wasn't a question that went too far.

Callie shook her head again and tried to fight back some tears. "It's just in the way that he looks at me ya know? He keeps trying to tell me something and I'm so busy and focused that I don't have time for it. Izzie today is also driving me crazy, she keeps looking at me weird and it's like I can see it. As much as it's in the way George looks at me, it's in the way she looks at me too." Callie sniffled a little and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Well I don't know either of them well so I can't exactly speak for them but you know that you don't know things until you ask or until someone tells you. Maybe they are just both concerned for you now that you're chief resident" Callie gave her a look. "Ok maybe not but don't think the worst till you know it's the worst" Arizona offered her a small smile and a reassuring pat on her knee.

"You are truly perky and optimistic aren't you?" said Callie smiling a little.

"Well I do work in Peds" said Arizona as if it explained it.

"Well Addison wasn't this perky" said Callie matter of factly.

"Hmm well I guess everyone's different. O.K. we've had a few minutes, let's go save some lives" said Arizona. She stood up and offered Callie her hand. Callie shook her head and took Arizona's hand to help her up. When she stood up though she was a little too close. She heard Arizona give a short intake of breath and saw Arizona look up at her. 'Why is she looking at me like that? Thought Callie.

"I'm sorry" said Callie and cleared some distance between them.

"It's fine" said Arizona. 'I'll just learn to breathe properly later' she thought. "Let's go" and with that they were off.

A few hours later…

Callie franticly searched the hospital. 'Seriously where could that baby be' she thought. She decided to try another hallway and when she turned, she bumped into someone. She sat up and looked to see who it was. "Oh Arizona, thank God. Did you find him? I'm so sorry I would have been looking sooner but no one told me and then the chief came into my surgery and it was all just a"

Arizona put her hand up in front of Callie. "It's fine Callie. No I haven't found him and yes I understand. It's not your fault really, it's honestly not anyone's but Karev's. I told him not to stay alone with that man and then of course he gets assaulted which he couldn't have seen but still I told him to be more careful" Arizona brushed herself off and stood up. She was going to offer Callie help but thought better of it thinking of the on call incident. 'It's just because she's attractive. It's nothing to be too afraid of, besides she's straight' she assured herself. She was grateful when Callie got up on her own.

"Yeah but I'll probably get blamed for it, he delegated the situation to me and I've basically blown it." Callie sighed. She looked at Arizona for a minute then decided to tell her. "I'm sure Arizona." She said evenly.

"Sure about what?" Arizona said curiously.

"I saw it when I was in surgery with Izzie. He did it, he slept with her and I don't think I can take him telling me." Said Callie as she slumped her shoulders.

Arizona moved a little closer and when she made sure there was no one around, she gave Callie's arm an assuring squeeze and said "Look, like I said earlier you don't know until he tells you and if you're not ready to hear it, don't let him tell you. He owes you it if you request it. You deserve the truth though you can't control what it is, you can try and have some control over when you hear it."

Callie nodded. "You know for someone I've only known for a while, you seem to care more than most people I know" She said as she shook her head.

"Well I'm in Peds" said Arizona as she winked "Just keep looking for that kid" and with that she walked away.

'Why on earth does Peds explain everything?' thought Callie. She shook her head and kept searching.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This chapter is set a little during episode four but this is where my story is going to veer off track. Starts when Bailey is asking if Callie is ok after she yells at the boyfriend of a patient who just died. Dialogue (as in the first line) is slightly taken from the episode. Hope you like.

Disclaimer (For general see chapter 1): I do not own Under the Tuscan Sun or its characters, or the song The Man that Got Away (don't know who it belongs to originally but not me.) Nor do I own the art of karaoke but I will say the combination of these I do use to help heal broken hearts.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Torres, are you ok?" Bailey said. She stood there frustrated. 'I know she's chief resident but if she doesn't get her life together, nobody can do their job'.

"No, I'm not" said Callie. She moved to walk past Bailey who knew not to follow her. She made her way to the nearest empty on call room and just let go. 'Why did he do this? Why is this happening to me? Why wasn't I good enough?' Callie sat there for how long she didn't know. Somewhere in her sobs she heard a light knock and a soft voice call her name.

"Go away" she said. She turned away from the door and lay down on a bed. She heard it open softly.

"Callie? Are you ok? What happened?" said Arizona. She locked the door behind her and moved toward the bed. She had seen Callie rush into the on call room with tears in her eyes and it broke Arizona's heart. She couldn't just stand by and do nothing.

Callie rolled over and stared at Arizona for a moment. She took a deep breath and said "Aren't you getting a little annoyed at finding me at the worst times in my life?"

Arizona offered a small smile. "Eventually you might find a need to return the favor. So what's up?" She pulled up a chair to sit in front of Callie on the bed because she knew if she sat on the bed the kind of comfort she would want to offer might not be received too well.

Callie still couldn't figure out what it was about this woman that let her feel like she could trust so easily. She decided not to question it. 'It's not like I have too many people on my side right now' she thought. "He told me last night. I asked him and he told me. This morning I told him I forgave him but I don't. I just wanted to say something so I didn't have to deal with it. So I could make like it didn't happen." Callie looked up at the ceiling for a second. She started to tear up a little "I know it wasn't a church that my father approved of; I know it was a spontaneous decision but I am his wife. I took vows and now what do I have? I pictured it so differently. I loved him with everything that I am and now, now what do I have?" Callie dropped her head in her hands and started to sob.

Arizona didn't realize she had jumped to the bed till she felt Callie in her arms. She started to rock her a little and calm her down. She rubbed her back and offered reassuring sounds but didn't utter any words. She knew she couldn't say that it was going to be ok because how could it? This woman had her heart broken in the worst way, there wasn't much one could say to mend it at all.

They stayed like that for about twenty minutes before Arizona's pager went off. She checked it with one arm still around Callie's shoulders. Callie sniffled and took a deep breath.

"Go, I know it's probably important." Said Callie. Arizona looked conflicted when she looked back at Callie. "It's ok, I promise, its fine. Go ahead."

Arizona gave Callie a last squeeze and stood up. "I know these first few days are going to be the hardest for you. I'm here if you need me and when you get everything straightened out; I have a few things that I think would help." Arizona smiled genuinely at Callie.

Callie nodded her head and offered a small smile of her own. "Ok, I'll give you a call."

Arizona smiled a little wider. "Super!" She turned to leave and before she did she looked back at Callie and said "You know Calliope, any man is a fool who would do anything to mess up a relationship with you". With that, she left.

Callie shook her head and lay down again. If nothing else, at least she knew she had one person in her corner. She began to close her eyes to let a few moments of sleep creep in but then something occurred to her and she sat up in the bed. 'How does she know my first name and why am I not annoyed when she says it?'

A few weeks later…

Callie was still questioning how she let Arizona talk her into this. Karaoke? Really? Callie stood at the bar waiting for her drink as Arizona went to grab a song list. The two had been spending a considerable amount of time together since Callie and George had filed for divorce, and aside from Cristina, Arizona was practically Callie's best friend.

"Here we are. I plan on singing some Billy Joel and thus you need to pick something." Said Arizona as she took a seat at the bar next to Callie.

"I don't know about this Ari." Said Callie as the bartender placed the drinks in front of them. She took a sip and shook her head.

"Come on Calliope, this is part of the healing process and the first time I've been able to drag you out of that disgusting apartment you and Cristina share." Said Arizona.

"Hey it's not my fault. Cristina likes it that way. I try my best to keep it at least livable." Said Callie. She took another sip and flipped through the notebook Arizona had. She found the perfect song and filled out the tiny slip of paper. She handed it to Arizona.

Arizona took the folded paper and smiled. "That a girl! Ok you find us some seats and I'll take this to the dj." Arizona walked away and Callie moved toward a table.

She thought about these few weeks. She was happy to be away from the room she and George shared for a short time. 'It wasn't a home' she thought. She shook her head and wondered how she got here. When that started to get her down, she decided to let her eyes wonder around and they feel on a scene she didn't expect.

"I really appreciate it but I'm here with someone." Said Arizona to the cute but obviously intoxicated brunette woman in front of her. She was trying to walk over to Callie but had been intercepted by a woman who wanted nothing more than to 'take her home and show her a rocking good time'.

"Oh I'm sure she won't mind, not to mention someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be left alone" said the woman.

'Seriously?' thought Arizona. She smiled thinly and said "Well thank you for the compliment but I really should be getting back to my friend." Arizona moved to walk away but the woman grabbed her and moved to kiss her. Arizona moved her head to make this impossible and disentangled herself from the woman. The woman was about to try again when one of her friends came, apologizing to Arizona and dragging her away.

Arizona shook her head and headed toward Callie.

Callie was confused, not necessarily by the content of the scene itself; Arizona had dropped a few hints about her sexual orientation in the past few weeks. She was confused by the anger she felt at the brunette. 'Maybe I'm just being an overprotective friend'. Callie shook her head and smiled at Arizona as she sat down. "Not your type?" asked Callie.

"Hmm not necessarily, I do like brunettes but not overaggressive ones in an inebriated state" smiled Arizona.

Callie laughed and took a sip of her drink. 'That clears that up' she thought.

Arizona offered a small laugh in response and focused on the stage. 'Don't even think about it Arizona. She's straight and hurting and it's not right to think about her naked in your bedroom, laughing with that beautiful smile on her face.' Arizona shook the thought from her head.

"Hey I didn't even look at what song you picked? What are you singing?" asked Arizona trying to change the subject. She had only heard Callie hum every once and a while but she figured that she probably had at least a decent voice.

Before Callie could respond her name was called to the stage. She smiled at Arizona and said "I guess you'll have to see".

Callie walked up to the stage and stepped to the mike. She didn't look at the monitor, she didn't need to. She took a deep breath and started.

_The night is bitter,  
The stars have lost their glitter;  
The winds grow colder  
And suddenly you're older -  
And all because of the man that got away_

Arizona's heart melted and broke at the same time. She felt unshed tears fill her eyes. Not only was the pain of the last few weeks evident in Callie's voice, she was also amazed by the beauty of Callie's voice. She couldn't take her eyes of her.

_No more his eager call,  
The writing's on the wall;  
The dreams you dreamed have all  
Gone astray._

Callie belted the song and her eyes scanned the crowd of admirers. Her eyes fell on a crying Arizona. She was a little concerned before she noticed that Arizona was offering her a sympathetic smile. She smiled a little back. 'That woman is incredible' she thought and shook her head continuing her song.

_The man that won you  
Has gone off and undone you.  
That great beginning  
Has seen the final inning.  
Don't know what happened. It's all a crazy game!_

When Callie was done, Arizona and the entire bar erupted in applauds and cheers. Callie bowed and smiled appreciatively.

Arizona looked at her amazed. "Well Calliope I guess you are just full of surprises" she tilted her head to the side inquisitively.

"Well Ari, stick around maybe I'll show you them all" said Callie as she winked at her.

'Oh don't do that Calliope, please don't do that' thought Arizona. Before she could stop herself though she decided to play along. "Really Calliope?" she leaned a little closer. "All of them?" she winked at Callie. 'God I hope that's not too far' she thought.

Callie drew back a little from Arizona and turned her head. 'Why am I flirting with her? Why does it feel so good?' she thought. She turned back to Arizona and shrugged. "Maybe not all of them".

Arizona sat back a little, defeated. 'Come on Arizona you have forgotten rule number one. Don't fall for a straight girl.' She thought. She smiled and said, "So after we get done, are you ready for one of the best films ever made?"

Callie appreciated the change in tension, though it did disappoint her a little. 'Why would I be disappointed?' she thought. She smiled and said "Of course".

A few hours later…

Callie sat with her legs curled under her on Arizona's couch. She smiled as the credits rolled. "You're right you know?" she turned to Arizona.

Arizona turned toward Callie. "Right about what?"

"This is one of the best films ever." Smiled Callie and then she thought for a moment. "But why do you think it's so good for a broken heart?" She inquired.

Arizona thought for a moment then said "Well I find that most times friends want to show you movies where women get even or just really depressing ones that never end happy for anyone. I think one of the most important things after a relationship is getting to know yourself again and realizing that you can move on and that there will always be love in your life and it ends on a note of hope. I'm always a fan of hope" Arizona offered a small smile and shrugged.

"Hmm" said Callie. "Hope isn't exactly something I can conceive of currently."

Arizona looked over from turning the TV off. She tried to think of something to say. 'If only you could let me love you Callie. You'd understand hope' she thought. "I know it's hard Callie but I promise it will come eventually" she smiled as she sat back down on the couch.

Callie offered a small smile. She wished she could believe Arizona but she didn't think she'd gotten there yet. 'I don't feel like I've gotten anywhere' she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Lyrics are from If It Kills Me by Jason Mraz. All I own is the character Mary and her family.

_Hello, tell me you know  
Yeah, you figured me out  
Something gave it away  
And it would be such a beautiful moment  
To see the look on your face  
To know that I know that you know now_

_And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking  
You know nothing_

Arizona was trying to be understanding. Though there had been moments, looks, caresses, words that indicated otherwise, she had convinced herself that Callie didn't want her. What she didn't expect however if that Callie would run to Mark. Of all people, Mark Sloan? She realized Callie was lonely and hurt and wanted to forget everything but really? Callie had stopped hanging out with her so much and avoiding her. Arizona was incredibly confused. She thought maybe Callie was freaked out by their moment during karaoke (in which she'd been sure Callie knew that she wanted more than friendship) but Callie assured her it wasn't an issue. She couldn't take this; she wasn't a teenager anymore, angst was not her thing.

Arizona needed a third party. She needed someone to help level her head. She thought for a moment then smiled and picked up her phone.

Elsewhere…

Callie sighed. 'What am I thinking?' First it was just one time after a particularly hard surgery. Her first instinct had been to call Arizona but she felt like she might be leaning a little too much on the peds surgeon lately. She also found that she started to loose trust in herself around Arizona. Arizona would smile or laugh and Callie would feel a small tinge in her heart or Arizona would look at her a certain way and it had Callie thinking things she never thought would be possible. Now she was sleeping with Mark. Well they didn't do much sleeping and though it was good, it was getting old and Callie knew it. She knew she was just avoiding something but what she couldn't figure it out.

She sighed again and decided to get some fresh air. She walked outside and came across the one person she'd been trying to avoid; thankfully it seemed Arizona was on the phone. Callie would have walked to a different side of the hospital but she was intrigued by the way Arizona looked and the excitement in her voice. So she hid a little out of sight and listened in.

"Come on I need you. Please? You know you want to see me?" said Arizona. She knew Mary would cave; it would just take a few more minutes of coaxing.

"Oh come on Zone. You really can't handle it yourself?" Mary sighed. She did want to see Arizona but unlike Arizona not only did Mary have a job but also a wife and kids, she didn't have the freedom to pick up and leave for a vacation. She knew though that Liz would understand and if Arizona really needed her, she would come.

"No and I'm lonely and I need someone who loves me and my awesomeness" said Arizona.

Mary could hear her pout over the phone. "Fine, fine but I have to bring Ana with me." Liz would kill her if she left her with all 4 of their children and Ana was the only one young enough to not have to take off school.

"Why would that ever be a problem for me?" asked Arizona. She would welcome any opportunity to see her goddaughter.

Callie was confused. Who on Earth was Arizona talking to and how did they get her to smile like that? She also felt a little guilty. It was her fault Arizona was feeling lonely. Callie sighed and apparently a little too loudly because Arizona turned around and saw her.

"Ok call me with the flight details and I'll pick you up. Love you!" said Arizona as she hung up her phone. She had a look of disappointment on her face, "Hello Calliope did you need something?" She sounded a little colder than she would have liked but she wasn't the one avoiding Callie for no reason.

Callie thought of a million things to say and knew that none of them were good reasons to spy on Arizona's conversation. "Um no I was just trying to get some fresh air." She indicated toward nothing in particular.

"And you expected the best air would be somewhere near a bush with you crouched down like a cat." Said Arizona as she cocked her head to the side a little. 'Though you did look absolutely adorable' thought Arizona but kept her face straight.

"Um no." said Callie. She hated being caught and attempted to change the subject. "So who was that on the phone?"

"Why?" asked Arizona. She wasn't trying to be this mean but she was hurt and it wasn't her fault that Callie had tried to cut her out of her life.

"Can't I care?" asked Callie. Why was Arizona being so ridiculous? She knew that she wasn't being the greatest friend but it couldn't be that bad and shouldn't Arizona be happy that she's taking steps to heal?

"You sure have a funny way of showing it." Said Arizona as she walked past Callie into the hospital. 'Hurry Mary' she thought as she made her way to the nearest on call room to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chap 1.

Ana looked out the window then turned to her mother with a question. "Mama why are we seeing Auntie Zone?" asked Ana as she hugged her favorite stuffed bear close to her.

Mary looked up from her book and turned toward her daughter. They had arrived in Seattle a little earlier than anticipated and thus had to take a taxi to meet Arizona at Seattle Grace. "Well baby, who do you want to play with more than anyone else?"

Ana considered her mother's question for a second then replied "Katie"

Mary smiled at the mention of her four year old's best friend. "And that's because Katie's your best friend right?" Ana nodded in the affirmative. "Well you know Auntie Zone and I are best friends and when you're having trouble with a problem, you call your best friend because they know you better than anyone else." Mary smiled and kissed Ana's forehead.

Ana considered Mary's explanation and then asked "So what's the problem?"

"Oh baby, I tell you when you're older" said Mary. Before Ana could protest the answer she heard too often from her mother, the taxi stopped. "Oh look, we're here."

Callie shook her head and sighed. 'What is up with this guy?' She was trying to decipher the cause of pain for a particular patient but couldn't find any reason in her research. "Damn!"

"You really shouldn't say bad words." Said a small voice.

Callie looked up at the source of the small voice. In front of her stood a very beautiful and determined looking woman, she was probably near Callie's age with long black hair and mocha skin. The source of the voice was a small child probably no more than five with a little lighter skin than her mom and honey colored ringlets. Callie smiled and said "I'm sorry. Can I help you?"

Mary offered a small smile back and said "Yes can you direct me to the" Before she could finish she felt Ana squirm in her arms and shout "Auntie Zone!" Mary turned and saw Arizona and put Ana down as she ran to her godmother.

Arizona offered a bright smile to the little girl and scooped her up. "Hello Ana. How was your trip?" she asked as she held the four year old.

While Ana explained the plane ride and the taxi ride, Mary walked up and kissed Arizona on the cheek. Arizona turned for a second to smile at Mary but made sure she was still paying attention to Ana. "And then Mama said we had to help you with a problem and she won't tell me cause I'm not old enough and"

"Ana" Mary cut her off sternly. She knew Arizona didn't want her business spread around the hospital and she certainly didn't need a four year old asking her all kinds of questions.

"Well that all sounds exciting. I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up at the airport" said Arizona. She then noticed that Callie was the one at the front desk and offered a small smile before she led her guests to the peds floor.

Callie watched them walking away, wondering 'Who the hell is that?' While she was staring and wondering, she felt a presence come up behind her.

"So Torres, want to meet me in a couple of hours 3rd floor on call room?"

Callie broke out of her daze and turned toward Mark, the frown on her face answered his question.

Mark shook his head and crossed his arms. "Seriously Torres, tell me what's going on?" They hadn't had one of their sessions in two weeks and Mark knew something was up.

Callie considered for a moment then grabbed Mark's arm and pulled him into the empty room behind the desk. She locked the door and closed the blinds. "Promise not to laugh, tell anyone, or make inappropriate jokes?"

Mark smirked a little and was met with the most serious look he'd ever seen. He straightened his face and said "Promise".

Callie sighed and said "I think I might… possibly… may be… uh" she tried to get the words out to explain something she hadn't even admitted to herself.

Mark took hold of both of Callie's arms gently and said "Out with it Torres"

Callie sighed and said "I think I'm attracted to Arizona". Callie put her hands in front of her face and sank down into a chair.

Mark tried his hardest to be supportive. He tried to block out all of the hot images of the two women in his mind and looked down at Callie. "So what's the problem?"

Callie looked up at Mark confused. "What's the problem? Are you kidding me? I love men. I love having sex with them, I fall in love with them, stupidly of course but I do. I've spent my entire life dating and loving men. I have no idea what's happening here. I mean do I like her or do I think I like her cause she likes girls or because she was there for me when not many people were?" Callie looked up at Mark with worry and confusion written all over her face.

"Look, I realize it's weird but come on, let yourself feel. I'm not an idiot Torres; I know I'm just a roll in the hay but if you're looking for something real, go for it. You've had enough time to heal. Its been months since you and O'Malley. Live a little" Mark offered a genuine smile.

Callie laughed a little and shook her head. "I didn't know you had it in you Mark."

"Well I could tell you all the dirty shower jokes I've been thinking but I don't want to turn you on too much." Mark winked and left Callie just shaking her head.

A few hours later…

"Tell me a story Auntie Zone" said Ana as she settled into her sleeping bag next to Arizona's bed.

"A story?" asked Arizona as she tucked Ana in.

"Yes a story, a good one about a doctor princess and her best friend whose a helping people princess" said Ana seriously.

"A helping people princess?" said Arizona curiously.

"Well that's what Mama does" Said Ana matter of factly.

Arizona laughed a little and smiled. "Ok once upon a time…"

Arizona closed her door quietly as she joined Mary in the living room. Mary was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. "Did she get to sleep?" she asked quietly.

Arizona nodded and joined Mary. "Yeah. She's so adorable and she's growing up so fast. She also talks so well for a four year old." Arizona beamed with pride in her goddaughter.

"Well when you have two moms who love to talk and read, it happens." Said Mary. She turned to Arizona. "So tell me about this Calliope."

"Well you kind of met her actually, she was the woman at the desk when you came in" said Arizona.

Mary thought for a moment then said "Oh, well she is beautiful."

Arizona sighed and said "That she is, and smart and wonderful and"

Mary interrupted "Straight?"

"Yeah" said Arizona, she shook her head.

"Well that doesn't mean much. Liz was 'straight' before I met her" Mary reminded her with a look.

Arizona laughed a little, "That's true." Arizona shrugged. "I'm not sure. God Mer, what do I do?"

"First off, are we 14 again? Mer? Seriously? Secondly, you called me for a reason so here's the plan. Tomorrow, you are taking some time with your goddaughter while I find out some stuff about this Callie. Then you're inviting her to dinner with us" Arizona looked at her confused, "yes, I have to see how she interacts with you. After my assessment we'll come up with a game plan as to how to approach it." Mary looked at Arizona seriously and nodded her head for emphasis.

Arizona cocked her head to the side and said "I guess I have no choice." She smiled a little and laid her head on Mary's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I know babe, I know" said Mary as she patted Arizona's leg.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So originally the song for which this fic is inspired was going to only be used to express Arizona's feelings but I have decided in the course of writing it that a verse can be used for Callie. Thus, the verse cited in this chapter is Callie's stated earlier the lyrics belong to Jason Mraz for the song If It Kills Me. Also a short chapter, I apologize but its finals time and my last semester in undergrad but I promise updates as soon as I can find time.

_Well how long, can I go on like this,  
Wishing to kiss you,  
Before I rightly explode?  
This double life I lead isn't healthy for me  
In fact it makes me nervous  
If I get caught I could be risking it all_

Callie was pacing in the locker room and thinking. She stopped at the mirror and thought 'How do I tell her? Should just come right and say hey Arizona, wanna go on a date with me?' Callie shook her head. 'She'll think I'm crazy'.

She had been at this for about twenty minutes. She had decided the night before that she couldn't take this anymore and had to talk to Arizona. She figured calling her wasn't exactly wise and wanted to talk to her in person. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to leave the locker room with the right plan.

She moved to start pacing again but heard her pager go off and walked out of the room. She cursed her timing as soon as she looked up and saw George and Izzie smiling and laughing and kissing down the hallway. Callie felt her chest grow heavy, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. 'I've got to get out of here' she thought and ran the opposite way and collided with someone, falling on the floor.

'Why do I keep doing this?' she thought and she remembered crashing into Arizona a few months prior. She stood up and said "I'm so sorry" and offered her hand finally noticing who she'd bumped into.

"It's fine. You're Dr. Torres right?" said Mary as she took Callie's hand and stood up. She offered her a smile and a slight handshake as she stood.

Callie nodded and returned the shake. "And you are?" Callie had been wondering about this woman since she saw her the previous day. She had hoped she was just a friend of Arizona's and not an old flame rekindled.

"Oh I'm Mary. I went to undergrad with Arizona and we've been best friends ever since." Said Mary. She continued smiling, trying to gauge Callie's emotions toward her best friend. The relief she saw on Callie's face was definitely an indication of something.

"Oh it's nice to meet you. Did you need help finding something? I haven't seen Arizona today but I could page her if you needed me too." Said Callie.

"No I actually was looking for you, I was wondering if you might have lunch plans? Arizona is actually not here today, she took my daughter for the day and I figured I would make sure she was being taken care of by the right people at work. You are someone she mentions often so I thought if you didn't mind we could get to know each other a little." Mary smiled and gave Callie a look that reminded her of the first time a significant other leaves you with a parent or friend and you get interrogated.

Callie considered it. She did want to learn more about Arizona but she didn't want to be subjected to endless questioning.

As if reading her mind Mary added "I'm really not the interrogative hardass best friend. She's my person and I just have to make sure that she's ok." Mary offered a warm smile and small shrug.

Callie looked at her and understood how she and Arizona were friends. They both had that look that made you want to tell them your deepest darkest secrets. Callie's pager went off again and she said "Um sure. How bout 1ish in the cafeteria?"

Mary nodded "See you then".

Elsewhere.

"Auntie Zone?" asked Ana as she looked up at her godmother. They were taking a walk in the park after enjoying a brunch together.

Arizona smiled down at her goddaughter and answered "Yes?" She was enjoying their day together. She missed Mary's family so much, though Arizona's family was one she definitely loved and was thankful for, Mary's, both the one Mary was born into and the one she made, were a second family. She especially missed Ana, for some reason she and Ana had a special connection from the first time Arizona held her. So Arizona was thankful for the time and the distraction from thinking about Callie.

"Do you think you'll have a wife someday?"

Arizona shrugged a little. "I hope so sweetheart. And maybe one day I'll have a little girl and you can help me teach her all of our songs and we can read all of our favorite stories to her." Arizona smiled as Ana's face lit up.

"Really?" she asked.

Arizona laughed a little. "Yes really."

"I hope your wife hurries up and meets you and marries you. I can't wait!" Ana started to jump up and down with excitement.

Arizona shook her head. "Neither can I. How bout we find Mama after lunch and we all go see a movie?" 'And I can make sure she's not torturing Callie too much' thought Arizona.

"Sounds great!" said Ana.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I know nothing medical so please forgive any inconsistencies.

_And all I really wanna do is love you_

_A kind much closer than friends use_

Callie scrubbed out and checked her watch. '12:45, perfect' she sighed. She was hoping that her surgery would take just long enough to have to cancel her lunch date with Arizona's friend but as fate would have it, it lasted just long enough for her to be on time. 'Maybe it won't be that bad' she thought and hoped.

Callie decided she would check and see if she could find Mark in case she needed to be saved during her lunch date. She didn't see him near the surgery board and decided to check the ER and that's when she was met with a sight that both made her heart race and break at the same time.

Meanwhile…

Mary checked her watch. 12:45 it read, she had already made her way to the cafeteria and heard an earful about the current object of her best friend's affection. It seems that poor Dr. Torres had been cheated on and was recently divorced. There was speculation that she and this Dr. Sloan might be an item but it seems they hadn't been spotted looking for an on call room in a couple of weeks. Mary shook her head 'It's like high school gossip never ends'.

She was about to finally choose a table when her phone rang. She chuckled at the caller ID and answered "Seriously Zone, you should trust me enough to not have to check on me".

Arizona didn't share Mary's amusement and said "Mary, you need to come to the ER, Ana fell on the playground and…"

Mary hung up, picked up her purse, asked one of the nurses where the ER was and ran.

Back at the ER

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" said Ana, she looked up at her godmother with her tear strained face and said "Why does the lady who says bad words keep hurting me?"

Arizona looked at Ana apologetically and said "It's ok baby, she's going to fix you."

"Why can't you fix me? I thought you were a kid doctor" said Ana.

Before Arizona could answer, Mary finally found them.

"Mama!" said Ana, she outstretched her good arm and Mary took Arizona's place beside her daughter.

"Hi baby, what happened?" she said. Mary was relieved to see that Ana was awake and alert and that the image before her wasn't as bad as the horrific ones running through her head.

"I wanted to show Auntie Zone how I can use the monkey bars myself but then I fell and it really hurts" said Ana as she proceeded to shed new tears as Callie tried to set her arm.

"I'm sorry Ana, I know it hurts but I promise you'll be fine in just a second and I'll give you a caste." Callie's heart was breaking as she heard the little girl cry but she was beyond happy to see Arizona. She finished setting Ana's arm and asked her not to move it and promised to be right back.

Arizona watched her leave then turned to Mary. "Mary I'm so sorry, I was right there and then she was complaining that she could do it herself. It happened so fast I didn't think that I would be too far if she fell but then"

Mary cut Arizona off "Zone, if I thought for one second you would ever intentionally put my daughter in danger, I wouldn't have left her with you. She's young, kids break bones and it's not your fault. She really can swing on the monkey bars herself, so it's not like she tricked you. Is Dr. Torres a good doctor?"

Arizona nodded in the affirmative.

"Then we have nothing to worry about. Come here" said Mary as she put her arm around Arizona. "It'll be ok". Arizona nodded her head and leaned into Mary's embrace and wiped a few of her own tears away.

Callie walked in just as Ana saw her godmother crying. "Auntie Zone, why are you crying? I'm the one hurt."

When Callie got to Ana's arm again, she looked at Arizona confused and saw that she was indeed crying a little.

"It's nothing baby I was just worried about you but Calliope is going to fix you and everything will be ok" Arizona reassured the child then looked at Callie for her own reassurance.

Callie smiled warmly and said "Of course, you're gonna be just fine." As she started to wrap Ana's arm.

A couple hours later…

"Thank you Calliope, I'm so sorry that I interrupted your lunch. You must be starving" said Arizona. Callie was finishing Ana's chart by the welcome desk and Mary was finishing paperwork in the waiting area with Ana asleep on a nearby couch.

"It's ok Arizona, it's my job and I'm glad Ana is ok. I can tell she means a lot to you" said Callie.

"They both do. So Much. I owe you" said Arizona as she offered a small smile.

'Maybe I should ask her now' thought Callie. "Hey do you think you might want to"

Callie was cut off by Mary "OK that's all done. Still hungry Dr. Torres? If you would like I'm sure Arizona wouldn't mind if we cook something at her place since it seems Ana has decided to slip into a mild coma." She smiled.

'Was Callie about to ask me out?' thought Arizona. She tried to hide her confusion and smiled "Of Course I wouldn't mind. I'm a little hungry myself, we didn't get a chance to have lunch either."

"Perfect, what do you say Dr. Torres?" asked Mary.

'What just happened?' thought Callie. She looked like a dear in headlights. "Um sure, let me just go get changed and I'll be over in a few." Callie put Ana's chart away then headed to the locker room. 'Why do I always have the worst timing' she thought as she shook her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Check previous chapters for disclaimer and such. In terms of this chapter, there is the continued use of Jason Mraz's "If It Kills Me" and "Put on Your Sunday Clothes" is from Hello Dolly! Which I also do not own. Also I apologize for the wait, it will not be that long for the next one.

_And all I really want from you is to feel me_

_As the feeling inside keeps building_

_I will find a way to you…_

Callie sighed as she walked up the stairs to Arizona's apartment. 'Why can't this be easier?' she thought. 'Why can't she just read my mind and save me the awkwardness and the confusion and the potential heartache?' Callie's confidence had been wavering all afternoon and evening as she got ready and headed toward Arizona's. She wasn't so sure anymore that Arizona felt the same or that things would work out. Instead of being delighted at spending an evening with the current object of her affection, Callie dreaded what was to come and her shoulders and face hung as she walked.

As she neared Arizona's apartment she heard a curious sound coming from it. When she got close to the door she realized it was singing. "Out There, There's a world outside of Yonkers" She smiled as she recognized Arizona's voice.

She knocked lightly and received a smile from Arizona and a 'come in' between verses.

"Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out, stroll down the street and have your picture took" sang Ana and Mary.

Callie smiled at the scene in front of her and felt a little homesick. The three of them reminded her of cooking and singing with her mother and sister at home. 'I should pay them a visit' she thought. She was brought out of her musings by Ana tapping on her leg. She squatted to Ana's level.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I was mean earlier, Mama says it's bad to be mean to people who help you." Said Ana as she looked at Callie with the cutest eyes.

Callie smiled "That's alright Ana. I know you were hurt and I accept your apology."

Ana smiled and lurched forward surprising Callie with a hug. Callie hugged her back.

Arizona and Mary smiled at the scene. "So Callie are you familiar with Hello Dolly, it's one of our favorites" Asked Mary.

Callie stood up and walked toward the kitchen, "As a matter of fact I am. Put on your Sunday clothes there's lots of world out there"

They all smiled and joined in. 'Maybe this isn't going to be as horrible as I was thinking' thought Callie.

A few hours later…

Arizona sat on her couch with Ana nestled in her lap and Callie on the opposite side of the couch. Mary was in a nearby chair.

"So what is it you do Mary?" asked Callie curiously.

Mary's face went from warm to worried. "Zone is she asleep?" She turned and asked Arizona.

Arizona seemed to understand Mary's worry and shook Ana a little and when she didn't stir, Arizona nodded in the affirmative.

Callie looked at Mary confused. Mary turned to her and smiled a little. "She's too young to know. Liz and I decided that we would wait until the kids were a certain age before sharing this. I'm an intelligence operative." Said Mary.

Callie thought about her answer and then her eyes grew wide with understanding. "You're a spy?" she whispered so as not to wake Ana.

Mary laughed a little. "Yes I am. Didn't you wonder how I bumped into you in a restricted area of the hospital when I asked you to lunch?"

Callie thought about it and guessed she hadn't wondered since she'd been a little preoccupied with seeing George and Izzie. She shook her head. "But how do you manage that kind of occupation with a family of four?"

"Well I did a lot more field work before I met Liz. When we had our first son Lucas, I asked to be transferred to a more stationary position so I deal mostly with interrogations." Said Mary, then her face turned serious again as she looked Callie in the eyes and said "You realize I can kill you in a dozen different ways if you decide to tell anyone?"

Callie gulped and nodded her head.

"Oh Come On Mary, don't scare the poor woman" said Arizona, she turned to Callie and said "Mary might have a badass job and know dozens of ways to kill people but ask her how many times she's used any of them. She'll try every way to keep someone alive before she even considers killing them." Then she leaned in to Callie a little and whispered "Plus she's just a big old softie on the inside"

Callie stiffened a little at the closeness and drew in a breath. Arizona noticed Callie's reaction, shrugged a little and moved back to her original position.

Mary noticed the tension between the two of them and decided to leave them alone. "Well I suppose I should get this one clean and to bed" she said as she picked up Ana from Arizona's lap. "Thank you for coming Callie. It's been a pleasure getting to know you." Mary smiled warmly and ventured to the bathroom.

Callie and Arizona sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say. Then Arizona turned to Callie and said "I'm sorry if Mary has been a little intimidating, she feels she needs to protect me and some times it can get out of hand."

Callie smiled and said "It's ok, I understand. It hasn't been too bad, I like her, and I didn't know you had such interesting connections." She winked and let out a small laugh.

Arizona smiled and said "Yeah I know. I was shocked when she told me the first time. I was actually the only one to know for years, as you can imagine you can't really tell many people. It's hard to have a secret like that"

"I can imagine" said Callie as she looked away.

"Is something wrong Calliope? I feel like you're a little distant and I know I'm one to talk for how I've been acting the last few days. I'm sorry and I know I've been silly it's just that I" she stopped when she saw how intently Callie was looking at her.

'God she's beautiful' thought Callie. 'How do I tell her? How do I tell that what's wrong is that I can't stop thinking about her or that I have no idea when it happened but I'm pretty sure I'm falling for her?'. Callie noticed that Arizona had stopped talking and was looking at her expectantly.

Callie decided to take a plunge and leaned forward and gave a slight smile when Arizona leaned in as well. With excruciating slowness, they started toward each other each with anticipation and elation that this was finally happening. Officially Callie was the one to finally make contact though it could be said that Arizona kissed her back with as much fervor if not more. Callie's left hand found its way to Arizona's hair as her right hand held Arizona's left. Arizona slid her free hand around Callie's waist and she held on for dear life.

Callie started to lean forward and push Arizona into the couch when suddenly the lights went out and there was a clap of thunder outside. They stopped staring at each other and catching their breath as they heard Mary's voice "I think the power went out" she yelled from the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Arizona was the first one to break the silence. "I guess I should get the candles and lighter", she moved from the couch and felt her way to the kitchen.

Callie sat there shaking her head. 'What the heck just happened?' she thought. Maybe she couldn't do this, maybe it was too much. She started to plan her way out when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey it's me" she heard Cristina's voice on the other line. "I wouldn't bother coming home, the power is out so I'm off to Mer's or the hospital, I haven't decided which yet. Just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks Cristina" she said as she hung up. 'Well crap, there goes option number one'.

"Here we go" said Arizona as she placed a couple of candles on the coffee table.

Callie looked at her in the candlelight and wondered why she was thinking of leaving. Arizona looked like an angel with her face illuminated and her shy smile. Callie was about to say something when Arizona's pager went off.

Arizona looked at her apologetically and said "I'll be right back".

Callie nodded and sunk into the couch a little. She had never felt so conflicted in her life. Part of her was screaming to run away and another was screaming to try and make her stay.

As Arizona made her phone call, Mary slipped into the living room. "Are you two alright out here?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Callie smiled uncomfortably and said "Yeah we're fine. Is Ana asleep?"

"Well she's in bed if that's what you mean. I know she's hurting from today but she loves rain and the excitement of the power outage might keep her up for a little while but she's settled." Mary smiled and knew from the look on Callie's face that what she thought might happen in the living room, definitely happened.

Arizona walked back in and said "I'm sorry but I have to stop by the hospital and check on a patient"

Before she could finish, Callie interrupted her "Well I should probably go then" and as she moved to get up, Arizona moved toward her and gently put her hand on her arm.

"No stay, it shouldn't take too long and" she lowered her voice to a whisper "I'd like to finish what we started" she cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Um ok" said Callie. She couldn't say no to that face and to the possibility of tasting those lips again.

"Thank you. I'll be back in a little while." Said Arizona. She moved toward Mary, gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear "Don't you dare scare her off"

Mary just smiled at her and said "I love you too" loud enough for Callie to hear. Arizona shook her head, grabbed her keys and was out the door.

"So I guess it's just us" said Mary as she smiled sweetly and sat down next to Callie.

'Shit' thought Callie. She gulped and offered an uneasy smile. 'God help me'.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I'm sorry it has taken me so long. I went through a break up recently and thus was not in a happy enough place to write a happy, sappy fic but I'm better now which means, an update! Hope you enjoy.

Mary shook her head at the look on Callie's face. 'Poor girl' she thought. She knew that the fear Callie seemed to have, was actually a good sign, a sign that perhaps she would be good for Mary's Zone.

Mary decided to go easy on Callie. "Would you like to hear a story Calliope?" Mary smiled and used her best 'mama' voice.

Callie looked over at her confused. 'What am I three?' she thought. She nodded in her head in the affirmative anyway.

"I was 28 and completely done with women. I told Zone as much. I knew that I just couldn't find the right woman and that I was meant to be alone. A little silly for 28, don't you think?" Mary offered a small smile to Callie.

Callie smiled back and nodded wondering where Mary was going.

Mary stood up and moved toward the window and continued her story. "I was always this tragic hopeless romantic and I thought if something amazing hadn't happened to me yet then I was destined to live as an old maid. So I lived a very nice and comfortable life by myself which in my line of work was a good thing. There are so many risks that the less attachments you have, the better. Then I met Liz. I was on assignment in Spain, taking a break in a little coffee shop near my apartment. She was the most adorable creature I'd ever seen and instantly took my breath away" Mary smiled wistfully and sighed.

Callie thought the same could be said about Arizona, and without realizing it said out loud, "I know what you mean".

Mary turned to her and instead of responding continued her story, "She was having trouble ordering and so I decided to help her. I walked up and asked her in English what it was she wanted and ordered for her. I've never seen someone so relieved in my life. I invited her to sit with me but she had somewhere she needed to be, so instead she invited me to dinner to thank me for my help. You couldn't imagine how excited I was, I got all dressed up and we had a lovely time. I knew I was falling for her, honestly I can't imagine anyone who wouldn't. I also knew it was impossible for her to want me because she was on vacation in Spain with her fiancé, Greg. I cried myself to sleep for the next two weeks, all the while spending as much time as I could with her. We'd meant to exchange information but I had an emergency with my assignment and I didn't have the chance to say goodbye"

At the point Callie was listening pretty intently and had unshed tears in her eyes for the heartbreak that Mary must have been experiencing. Mary noticed this and moved back to the couch to sit with Callie. "Don't worry, you should have guessed that the story ends happily" Mary gave Callie's arm a pat of reassurance before she continued, "Two years later, I was finally able to get Zone away from all the fabulous doctoring she was doing to go on a mini vacation with me to the beach. We were laughing and drinking some wine on the sand when this woman called my name. I looked up and there was Liz. All I wanted to do even after having no contact for two years was run up to her and kiss her. Instead to my surprise, that was how she greeted me. It was honestly like something out of a fairytale, I couldn't believe it myself. She told me as time went on that I was all she thought about in Spain and after Spain. She thanked me for helping her realize that Greg wasn't for her and she explained that she promised herself if she ever saw me again, she would go for it. So four kids and 10 years later, here we are"

Callie was crying of course and said "That is so beautiful. Wow."

"It is but there was a lot of hard work in there too. Although she was bold when we reunited, for the longest time our relationship scared the heck out of Liz. She'd never been with a woman and though she loved me, she had to go through her own soul searching process and try to be in a relationship at the same time. It turned out for the better of course." Mary smiled and turned to look Callie straight in the eye. "Now do you know why I told you that story?"

Callie looked at Mary for a little while before answering. "I think so, perhaps so I wouldn't be scared of possibly dating your best friend?" Now that Callie had said it out loud, it didn't seem as scary, the idea of dating Arizona. It actually seemed incredibly thrilling if she was honest with herself.

Mary chuckled a little. "Close, I told you so that you might understand Zone's feelings a little. She's strong and lovely and such a giving person but she can also run and hide. If I had been honest with Liz, maybe I would have been able to be with her a little sooner. Zone and I are very similar in this, sometimes she's bold and sometimes she freaks. I just ask that if you decide you're gonna do this, you have to be all in because Zone is that girl. She's not someone you settle for, not someone you pass the time with and not someone that you use to heal past hurts. She's the kind of woman who makes you say 'this is it, I'll never find better'." Mary looked at Callie thoughtfully then added "And of course if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Mary added with a devious grin.

Callie just nodded and got up to stand by the window. Mary knew Callie might need some time to digest and quietly left her to check on Ana.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thank you to all of the lovely people who have read this story. You are all so wonderful and special to me. I am so sorry this story is taking so long to write but it is almost done, I swear. This is the second to last chapter and have no fear that the last chapter will be so much longer than this one but this is all I have for now. I hope you enjoy.

Arizona rushed up the stairs. There was no mistaking that look in Callie's eyes when she left and she knew that this was going to go well, it just had too. She smiled as she unlocked and opened her door.

That smile dropped when all she saw in her living room was a sleeping Mary sprawled out on her couch. She looked around her apartment. She started in the bedroom only to find Ana sleeping soundly in her bed, she moved to the bathroom and kitchen only to find them as she left them. Where on Earth was Callie?

She moved to the edge of the couch where Mary's head lay. She looked around the apartment hoping it would look different in the next few minutes. She kept hoping she hadn't missed something. When she was fairly certain that it really did look exactly as it did when she walked in, she sat down in defeat on the couch. She knew Mary was a light sleeper and as she suspected, Mary woke up when she sensed Arizona's movement.

Mary sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Arizona's puzzled face and said "She left a little while ago and"

Before Mary could elaborate, Arizona cut her off with "What do you mean she left? God Mary what did you say to her? I don't understand". Arizona sank back into the couch with her head in her hands.

Mary was about to explain when there was a knock at the door. Mary smiled knowing who it was and went to answer the door.

"Tell them to go away, I just want to get some sleep" said Arizona as she stood up and moved toward the bedroom.

"Wait. Just wait one minute Zone" said Mary as she peeked through the peephole then opened the door.

Arizona turned to see Callie standing in the doorway. Callie looked troubled and was nervously holding her hands in front of her. At Mary's nod, Callie stepped into the apartment. Mary closed the door, gave Callie's shoulder a squeeze then moved toward Arizona to give her a kiss goodnight. "Have a little faith love" she whispered as she moved into the bedroom.

Arizona walked toward Callie with a curious expression on her face. 'Why did you leave?', 'Why did you come back?', 'What did Mary say to you?' were all questions that she wanted to ask but instead she said "Hey"

Callie looked shyly at her and responded "Hey"

Both women staring at each other for a few minutes before Callie finally found the courage to speak. "When you left, Mary and I were talking and I started thinking. I thought about everything. I thought about my marriage, my divorce, and I thought about you and me. I thought about how you have always been there for me from the moment you met me. I am so appreciative for all you've done Arizona. I felt like I didn't have a friend in the world and you just stepped in like you already belonged. Then I was confused, I didn't know if" She stopped at this point to gauge Arizona's reaction so far.

Arizona looked at her with a small smile. She walked toward her and angled her head to the side as she took Callie's hand. "I'm listening".

Callie let out a small gasp when Arizona took her hand and looked at the woman in front of her. She thought that when she finally got to this speech, she'd have it figured out. She thought seeing Arizona would give her the courage to tell Arizona what she'd been feeling. Instead all she wanted to do was run. She dropped Arizona's hand and said "I'm sorry" as she turned toward the door.

Arizona was about to tell Callie to wait when a tiny voice did it for her.

"Wait you can't go. This isn't how it ends"

Callie turned around to a very insistent four year old who had her arms crossed across her little chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone who has read and stuck with this story. I never thought it would take me this long to finish. I blame moving and the start of grad school. The wait is over though and this is the last chapter. I hope you like it and if you don't my sincere apologies. The first set of lyrics is from "The One I Love" by Greg Laswell and the second set is "Be Here Now" by Ray Lamontagne.

_I should probably say that I'm unsure why I'm running_

_Running away from the only thing I want_

_And I should probably say that I'm unsure why I'm running_

_Running away from the one I love_

"I um I" said Callie looking from Ana to Arizona. She was rooted to her spot and had no idea why. She looked pleadingly at Arizona.

Arizona looked from Ana to Callie and tried to come up with something to say. Before she could start though, Ana decided to elaborate.

"You're pretty and nice. You're smart and your smile is kinda awesome. You have to stay because you're her." Said Ana confidently.

Arizona knelt next to Ana and started slowly "Ana you said some very nice things to Calliope but this is her choice. Also sweetie, this is not a fairytale, you can't just"

Before Arizona could finish, Callie knelt in front of Ana and said "You are a very special little girl and I know you want what's best for your aunt. I can't make a lot of promises right now and I wish I could put it in words you'd understand but I can't. I want you to know it was a pleasure meeting you and don't worry; I'll figure things out soon." Callie smiled at Ana, stood up and then chanced a look at Arizona.

Arizona looked up at Callie and realized that Callie wasn't ready. She smiled at her encouragingly and said "Take your time Calliope. I'll wait."

Callie offered a small smile and turned to go. As she shut the door, she heard Ana sniffle a little and Arizona's voice attempting to explain. Callie shook her head and thought 'If only it were a fairytale.'

_Don't lose your faith in me_

_And I will try not to lose my faith in you_

_Don't put your trust in walls_

_Cause walls will only crush you when they fall_

"Has she come around yet?" asked Mary.

"No, not yet. We haven't really talked much since you left. If she sees me in the hospital, she runs away like I'm gonna poison her or something" sighed Arizona. It'd been three months since Mary and Ana left and she was getting frustrated.

"Well you don't have to wait Zone. I'm sure there are plenty of women in Seattle who would love to have a chance with you" said Mary.

"I know" said Arizona, she shook her head and leaned over to brace it on her free hand.

"But there's something about her right?" said Mary.

"You know if you're just gonna read my mind, I don't understand the point of these phone conversations." Said Arizona.

Mary chuckled before saying "You just miss the sound of my voice. Give her a couple more days and if nothing changes, maybe I'll send Liz out there."

"I appreciate it but I think any more _help_ might do me more harm than good" said Arizona.

Mary chuckled again "Ok have it your way. I gotta go, I'll talk to you later love"

"Ok love you" said Arizona and hung up after Mary's response of "you too". She looked up into the break room. 'I can't wait forever' she thought. Then she shook her head, and thought "but I might". She put her phone in her pocket and got up to leave. She looked around to make sure she had everything then she heard the door open. She looked up to see the last person she expected.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you" said Callie as she locked the door and shut the blinds.

Arizona looked at her confused by her actions but nodded her head in an effort to have Callie continue.

"It's hard sometimes you know? I fall too fast and too hard. I'm always the first to say I love you. George broke my heart and destroyed some of the faith I had in a happy ending. I never thought I was done. I knew one day I'd fall again. I just never thought it would be for a woman." Said Callie. She'd been avoiding eye contact with Arizona but finally looked at her when delivering the last part of her speech. She offered her a shy smile and said "You're beautiful, smart, and sweet and your smile is kinda awesome."

Arizona laughed a little and moved forward a little. "Calliope we can take it slow. A snail's pace if you need to. I'm not George and there's no Izzie in my life that you should worry about." She paused for a moment then added "Plus if you think I was a good friend, wait till you see what an awesome girlfriend I can be".

Callie laughed a little and closed the last bit of distance between the two of them. "I'm willing to try. I'm more than willing actually. I'm excited to try." She smiled and took Arizona's hands in hers. "If you'll let me that is"

Arizona shook her head a little. "You haven't been paying very good attention Dr. Torres. I'm in this already; I was just waiting for you." Arizona smiled and leaned forward to kiss Callie. Callie returned her smile before meeting Arizona halfway.

_A few months later _

"Calliope stop fidgeting" said Arizona as they waited for their bags.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous. You said Liz is even worse than Mary and let's face it. Mary can be incredibly frightening" said Callie as she tried to stop messing with her purse strap.

Arizona offered her a sympathetic smile "She's going to love you and so will the children." She took Callie's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Callie offered a small smile back.

"Auntie Zone! Callie!" said a voice behind them and they both turned.

Ana came running toward them and practically crashed into Arizona's arms.

"Well hello there. Where's your Mama?" said Arizona. She smiled at her goddaughter and picked her up.

Ana took a few deep breaths to recover from her running then said "She's behind me but she let me run ahead when I saw you. She says you're staying for a whole week!"

Arizona laughed a little and said "That's correct." She looked behind Ana and saw Mary a couple feet away. She smiled at her. "Would you mind staying with Callie for a few minutes while I locate our bags?" She put Ana down and looked at Callie to make sure it was ok. Callie nodded.

"Ok." Said Ana and she put her little hand in Callie's. Arizona turned from them and walked a little closer to where their bags would come out.

Mary walked up to them after a minute and said "It's good to see you Callie."

Callie smiled and said "You too".

"Mama Can you go help Auntie Zone? I have to tell Callie something"

Mary looked at Ana a little surprised, shrugged her shoulders a little and said "Sure Sweetie".

When she was out of ear shot, Ana tugged a little on Callie's hand. Callie bent down and smiled. "Yes Ana?"

"I'm glad you came back" she said and leaned forward to hug Callie.

Callie smiled and said "Me too Sweetie" as she returned Ana's hug.

The End.


End file.
